


here and there

by in_that_winter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: i don't know what this is, my fingers slipped, season 7, some blood though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_that_winter/pseuds/in_that_winter
Summary: a thingy that came from my weird brain after watching the first - AMAZING - episode of season 7. just had to let the feels out on something. i may have added a ofc, sorry 'bout thathope you enjoy!





	here and there

**Author's Note:**

> hiyah!   
> this is my first fic. if there's any errors, big or small, tell and i'll try to fix them. english is my third language so i don't always do so good with it.

Arya kills the cursed Walder Frey with a smile on her face. She watches the blood trickle down from the cut of his throat to his clothes and onto the dirty stone floor. She can feel her hands shake - finally she has revenged her mother, brother as well as his wife and unborn child. Finally she can cross another name off her list and move on to the next.

 

She sighs - content for a while - and takes hold of the dead bastard’s shoulders. She should take the body somewhere safe, make the mask, and arrange another feast.

 

She has Freys to kill.

 

//

 

Bran awakes from his visions and takes the water Meera offers him. He takes a big gulp of the freezing water before giving it back. The night around them is dark, and there were no animals around to make any noise. It would be weird, but the animals Beyond the Wall didn’t come out at night. Bran waits until Meera sits down next to his side before speaking.

 

“We’re close now. Only a day or two more, Meera, and then we’re at the Wall.”

 

She nods, quiet as she had been after her brother and then Hodor had died. Sometimes she felt like a stranger, but Bran couldn’t really say anything about her. He has changed as well. From a boy to a cripple to _Three Eyed Raven_.

 

//

 

Maj sits amongst her people at the furthest corner from the main table and the King in the North. There are many Northern people gathered at the freshly gained hall of Winterfell; lords and ladies and wildlings. Anyone and everyone willing to fight for the new King. He stands in front of the fire, hands on the table, and talks. Everybody listen, eyes stuck to the man and his half-sibling sitting next to him. Lady Stark is truly a beauty, even if the rumor about her feeding the Bolton bastard to his own dogs is true. She is a Stark, a wolf protecting her family.

 

The red haired wildling keeps peeking at Maj and the other Dains, probably knowing who they are. Maj answers his stare with her pale grey eyes and holds it, confirming his thoughts. When the meeting is over he will probably come and tell her and her family what came of their cousins. Maj hopes they’re still alive, amongst the wildlings who had fled to the South of the Wall, but she knows how unlikely that is. She has heard about Hardhome, about the people who didn’t make it. The gaze of the wilding’s falters and Maj blinks her eyes. She takes a sip of the wine before her and focuses back on the King in the North.

 

//

 

Missandei watches from the sidelines as her Queen goes down on her knees at the wet sand. She is grateful that the long journey is now over; that they’ve arrived at Dragonstone. The woman doubts their stay at the castle will be long. There is a war, if not three, going on at Westeros the very moment she stands next to Grey Worm and watches her Queen’s back.

 

They continue towards the castle. The sights are very different from what Missandei is used to, no sand or warm sun but cold stone and colder weather. She had known Westeros to be cold, but not this cold. She hopes it won’t get much colder, or she might lose her limbs.

 

She doesn’t think furs would fit her very well.

 

She feels like a child when they step into the throne room. The space is huge with its tall walls. But the throne is the most amazing thing, like it had been made by the earth, piercing through the floor like that. She holds Grey Worm back and watches in awe as her Queen walks closer to the throne. She doesn’t sit down, which is somehow disappointing to Missandei, but continues past it. The small Lannister follows a few steps behind.

 

Missandei hopes they’ll go look for some beds soon.

 

//

 

Nymeria jumps behind the trees and scares a male human to fall down to the ground. The human is wearing a strong suit of metal, but the wolf attacks his uncovered neck and bites him dead without a trouble. She laps at the warm blood and drinks it in.

 

The liquid is the same color as the man’s cloak.

 

Nymeria takes a delicate but firm bite of it and drags her meal back to the woods.

 

She and her pack will eat well tonight.

 

//

 

Little Sam is happy they have a good place to stay in at last. He can spend his time with his mum and play around however he likes, and when it’s dark his father comes home and pets his hair before eating and sitting down and going through the books again and again and _again_. His dad teaches Little Sam and his mum to read when he’s not too tired, and Little Sam already knows many words.

 

Sometimes, with mum watching, Little Sam turns the pages of his father’s books and looks at the pictures. He doesn’t really read the words, because they look too difficult, but the pictures are pretty.

 

He likes the ones about dragons the most.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked my little maj, i could try to gather something worth publishing about her. she's a proper northerner, that one.
> 
> cheers for reading, you're a sweetie!


End file.
